


Unwilling maiden

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corrupt Priests, Human Names Used, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yao is a maiden in training. In his village, there is a temple where once a year gods would come down and possess the bodies of the priests to relieve themselves of Earthly desires. The chosen maiden would then be sacrificed to the Gods to continue serving them in their realm.</p>
<p>Yao knows the truth behind this blatant lie, but no one believes him, and there is nothing he can do, not even pray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwilling maiden

It was all a scam and he knew it, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Once a year, at the temple in his village, the gods who protected them would come down to earth and possess the bodies of the priests in order to relieve themselves of earthly desires. A child was picked from birth and raised as a shrine maiden, living at the temple the entire time. Regardless of being male or female, they would be taught so that they could properly satisfy the gods, though their virginity was left intact. To ensure the village’s continued protection, they would then join the Gods in Heaven as to continue pleasing them.

That’s what the village believed at least, but Yao, being a shrine maiden, and a smart one at that, knew better. The ceremony started because some horny bastard raped and killed a girl a hundred years ago, and to get out of it he said that a God had taken control of him and made him do those things to get off. The idiots in the as of-then-small and to-this-day god fearing village believed him, formed a temple around it, and kept giving the ‘priests’ more girls and boys to fuck. The priests were supposed to be the only ones who knew this, and the new ones all gladly welcomed this fact, but Yao had found out by accident when he was a kid.

Like the other shrine maidens in training there, Yao Wang had believed the legend in earnest, though maybe not as devotedly as the others. Wanting to clear up his doubts after a sleepless night, he had made his way to the Head priest’s room early in the morning, just as the sun was rising, to ask him about the legend, and if his doubts were normal or not. He was still a child at the time, so he didn’t think to knock and just tried to open the door himself. He had gotten it open just a crack, and was about to try and open it more, when he heard a conversation going on between the Head priest and another one of the priests.

“So, who should be the shrine maiden this year?” The priest asked. Yao couldn’t help but smile brightly and listen in as close as possible. Being the first other then the Head priest and the priest he was talking with to know was an amazing stroke of luck! Or, so he thought at the time.

“How about that Sayaka girl? How old is she again?”

“Seventeen. She’s really filled out, don’t you think? I’m sure the ‘Gods’ will be quite pleased with her.” The priest chuckled slightly with a grin that made Yao uncomfortable.

The Head priest nodded, chuckling slightly as well, “Oh, very. What about that boy, Yao?” Yao’s heart skipped a beat, was the head priest really considering him to be this year’s shrine maiden? But, he was only ten years old, no shrine maiden had been that young before, at least not since he’d come!

“He’s only a child, though I suspect that he will become quite the beauty when he gets older. He already is somewhat androgynous, if we’re lucky and nurture him right, that could easily continue on to when he’s older as well.” 

“If we’re lucky. With that in mind though, tell the others to focus their efforts a little more on him. Perhaps get the teacher to offer him private lessons

He frowned in confusion. What did androgynous mean? The more the two talked, the clearer the picture became. By the end of it, Yao was in shock, hardly able to believe his ears. His entire life, what he had been promised, what he was looking forward to, it had all been a lie. Distraught, he ran all the way back to his room and proceeded to cry himself to sleep.

In the morning, he tried to tell the others, but nobody believed him. None of the villagers ever came to visit, except when a family dropped off a new chosen child and received their payment for doing so, so he couldn’t tell any of them. It quickly became clear that Yao was in this by himself, and that there was nothing he could do to change any of it. When one of the priests offered him extra lessons, he turned them down in a heart beat. Eventually he was forced to accept them, and spent an extra two hours a day learning ‘techniques’ that he would be using to pleasure the ‘Gods’ when he was old enough.

As years went past and he got older, while the rest of the shrine maidens in training focused solely on their lessons, which became more perverse as they got older, Yao noted, he focused on trying to find a way out. He couldn’t go down to the village, his clothing would instantly give him away as a shrine maiden in training and they’d bring him back. He couldn’t sneak onto a fishing ship for the same reason, and who knows what would happen to him if he went through the forest. Even if he did make it through alive, he’d still have to contend to the mountains beyond them, and if there was nothing but wasteland beyond those…

Now, as if to make matters worse, Yao was old enough to be considered as a possible shrine maiden candidate. He had avoided it for as long as he could, faking illness or even getting himself injured with something that wouldn’t permanently injure him like a sprained ankle, but there was no getting out of it this year. The two only other possible candidates had died in a sever famine earlier that year. If he skipped out then one of the younger, inexperienced maidens, or worse yet, someone from the village, who would have no training at all, would be made to do it. As much as he hated what would happen to him, he didn’t want to force someone else into it, he wasn’t that desperate. Well, not yet anyway. The day of the ceremony was soon approaching. For now though, all he could do was continue with his daily routine involving lessons and chores.

He was outside getting some water for cleaning, when a man dressed in simple clothing approached him. Yao had to look up at him, the man was practically a giant compared to him, and his looks were outlandish. Despite looking young, no older then himself, he had silvery hair, and strange purple eyes. His clothes were well worn with wear, holes showing pale skin, and his sandals looked like they were about to fall apart.

Yao flinched slightly when the man spoke, an innocent smile on his face, “Excuse me, would it be alright if I took some water? I’m a traveller and I’ve run out.” He held up a water satchel and shook it, not even a drop coming out.

“Sure, just give me a second to fill up this bucket, then I can fill up that satchel for you.” Once Yao had made true on what he said, filling up the bucket then the satchel, he sat down on the steps of the temple with the traveller while he took a drink.

The traveller sighed in content, smiling, “Ah, much better! People are usual scared by my size, so it’s been hard to find someone who offers kindness.” He looked at Yao, eyes sparkling, “My name is Ivan, what is your name?” He asked politely.

Yao hummed softly, “I’m Yao. How did you get up here to the temple anyway? No one from the village is allowed in aside from certain festivals.”

Ivan blinked and tilted his head, “Oh, I didn’t pass through any village. I came over the mountains in the distance.” As if to prove his claim, Ivan pointed to the mountains on the other side of the forest.

Yao looked at the mountains then at the man, eyes widening, “You came over the mountains?! No, wait, you got through the forest? But isn’t it full of dangerous animals and spirits who would kill you in an instant if they found you?!”

It was Ivan’s turn to look at him in surprise, “What are you talking about? The forests in this part of the world are some of the peaceful I’ve ever encountered. Sure, they have some dangers, but nothing you can’t avoid with some planning,” He tilted his head more, “You don’t really know a lot about the world outside this temple, do you? I can tell, you have a very sheltered feel to you.”

Yao leaned back, looking at the sky, “Heh, not as sheltered as I wish I was…” Without even thinking, the shrine maiden in training proceeded to tell him all about the ceremony, how he’d learned the truth behind it, how he was going to be selected next, and how he wanted out of it. Ivan listened attentively, never looking away from him.

“Hm, I see, so you are to give yourself to some old men and then be killed… That does not sound right at all…” Ivan frowned and took a drink from his water satchel. Yao nodded in agreement.

Ivan thought for a while before smiling brightly, “I know, you can come with me!”

Yao looked at him in shock. “A-Are you serious?!”

“Da, very much so. What do you think, sounds like a good idea?” Ivan smiled more. Yao wanted to say yes right then and there, but…

“I can’t. The ritual is tomorrow, and if I’m not there, the priests will just choose someone else to take my place… I know that they’ll be killed too, no matter what, but at least they’ll have warning and time to make peace if I go through with it.” Yao frowned and turned away from Ivan, frowning sadly.

Ivan nodded slightly, “I see. You are very brave for staying even though it means your own death. Many others would have taken the offer and fled while they had the chance…” He smiled softly, “I like you. Don’t worry, my dear Yao, I’ll come back and save you tomorrow night.”

“Huh?” Yao turned back to look at Ivan, but the traveller had simply vanished, leaving him sitting there confused, “What just happened…?” He frowned.

That night, he lied in his bed, wondering if he should regret not leaving with Ivan when he had the chance to. He was going to die, but he didn’t want to forced someone else into the situation he himself was going to be in before they were ready. Still, meeting that strange traveller was, well, strange. He had never seen someone who looked like he had before, with his silvery hair and mauve eyes. He was certainly attractive to Yao, and maybe in another life, he’d be able to pursue at least a friendship with the other. As it currently stood though, Yao wouldn’t have much longer to live. Tonight was his last night of freedom, and he couldn’t even do anything with it…

As the realization hit him fully, he curled up in his bed, pressed his hands to his face, and cried quietly.

The following morning, Yao’s plain white and red robe was traded in for a beautifully designed, white one with gold edging and patterns on it. He was washed thoroughly and covered in sweet smelling perfumes. He was never left alone for more then a minute, and his meals were light. Yao felt disgusted as he knew the reason for why that was, though a faint blush formed as well that he couldn’t help.

The hours went by slowly, as he didn’t have any chores or lessons for the day. All he was to do was eat his last three meals while the maidens in training, along with two of the priests, prepared him for that night. Through their incessant questioning, asking him how it felt to be that year’s chosen maiden, what he thought it would be like to lay with a god, he was silent and stone faced. It wasn’t until one of the younger maidens, a boy named Kiku who was usually very quiet, asked him something did he do anything.

“Are you scared…?” The brown eyed boy asked him, tilting his head slightly. Yao stared at the boy. He was only six or seven, and was cutely chubby with black hair and brown eyes. He was far too young to be in a place like this…

Yao wrapped his arms around him, holding him closely as if it would protect either of them from their fate, “Y-Yes…” He sobbed out. All the sadness he had been holding back the entire day came out, and he cried, hugging a confused Kiku closely to him. The other maidens in training watched in confusion and a little bit of fright, but no one tried to do anything.

Yao spoke quietly so only Kiku could hear him. He told him the story he himself had heard when he was only a little older then he was. The boy’s eyes widened and he tensed slightly, clutching to him. Yao knew that it was scary to learn that everything you had ever known was a lie, and he was setting him up for a life-time of heart ache by knowing this, but if Yao didn’t tell someone, then the truth would die with him. Sure, the priests would still know, but who were they going to tell? No, Yao knew that, before he was essentially raped and murdered, he had to tell someone. Kiku was still young enough that the priests hadn’t brain washed him into believing the lie entirely, and even if he didn’t believe Yao, at least someone knew it now. Yao let go of Kiku, sniffling and sobbing. Kiku stared up at him, frowning in silence.

The priest made Yao stand up. It was time to go. He went with him without any resistance, despite his break down just moments ago. Kiku stood up quickly and called out to him.

“W-Wait, is that really true?! I-Is what you just told me really true?!” Yao looked back at him with a sad smile and nodded. Kiku’s eyes widened more and little tears built up in his eyes. One of the maidens in training went to comfort him, but the boy ran out of the room before she could touch him.

“Go after him, make sure he’s alright.” The priest told the maidens in training, who soon did as they were told, like always. He quickly made his way with Yao to the room where he’d be sacrificed.

It was a fairly small room, with just enough space to hold all the temple’s priests, including the head priest, and Yao comfortably.

Yao looked at the Head priest, roughly shaking off the hand of the priest who had brought him there, “We all know the truth behind this phoney ceremony. This was all a cover up to a rape and murder of some nameless girl by some man who should have remained nameless. None of the villagers or maidens in training know this except myself.” His lip twitched into a smirk briefly at that. Heh, now he was the one telling lies, how ironic in a sense.

“Why are you revealing this now?” The Head priest asked, not even bothering to try and deny it.

“So that we don’t waste each other’s time, and maybe for my own piece of mind. Even if I can’t stop you, letting you know that you didn’t get away with your hundred year old scheme flawlessly… Then that’s good enough.” Yao clenched his fists, staring at the Head priest, who he had once considered the closest thing to a father he had a long time ago, with steely eyes.

The Head priest got up and made his way towards Yao, “In that case, there’s no reason to hold back then is there?” He gripped Yao’s robe and pulled it down, revealing Yao’s pale chest and stomach. Several priests took that as the sign to start, when a knock at the door stopped them. Everyone looked over at it in mild confusion. Who could it possibly be? All the priests where there, and the maidens in training wouldn’t dare stop the ceremony unless it was an absolute emergency. Yao’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped when the door opened. Standing there, still dressed in his ratty clothes from last time and smiling innocently, carrying Kiku in one of his arms, was Ivan.

“Hello Yao-Yao! I told you I would come back, and I have, da?” He smiled more. Kiku was holding on to Ivan, trembling slightly.

“Who are you?! How _dare_ you interrupt this sacred ceremony!” The Head priest glared at the larger man.

Ivan opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side, “Sacred ceremony? This is what passes for one these days? Hahaha, when I was little, a lie like this would have never taken hold so firmly!” He laughed and smiled once more, “We will be leaving now.” Ivan walked in to the room. A priest pressed a knife against Ivan’s neck, making him stop and look down at it.

“Aiya, what are you thinking?! You’ll be killed along with me for this!” Yao’s eyes were wide and a bit frantic looking.

Ivan looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “What, from this little thing? It’s nothing, watch!” Ivan touched the knife with his finger. Almost instantly, the knife crumbled into dust. The startled priest dropped the knife hand with a cry and backed up, as did some of the others. Even the head priest was speechless. Ivan chuckled and picked Yao up, then looked at the Head priest.

Once they were out of the temple, Yao looked up at Ivan, “You really did come…” Ivan looked down at him, “Of course I did! I hope you don’t mind that little Kiku is coming with us. He was really scared looking and said that he didn’t want to stay here any longer, so I decided to take him along!” The large man explained.

“Where are we going to go now?” Kiku asked quietly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be going somewhere safe, where you can’t be hurt ever again. Now close your eyes, both of you, I want it to be a surprise.” Ivan held both of them closely. Yao and Kiku looked at each other before hesitantly doing so, holding on to Ivan tightly. They felt the wind swirl around them, wiping up their hair, and a brief feeling of weightlessness before it stopped as quickly as it had started.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now.” Ivan instructed. When Yao opened his eyes, at first he thought they were still at the temple, but soon noticed that it wasn’t. For starters, the place had an otherworldly feeling to it. Secondly, the building in front of that was a humongous palace, the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life. Walking around were all sorts of different looking people. By the door there were two blonde men who looked nearly identical, but one had longer hair. The one with blue eyes was smiling brightly as he talked, gesturing with his arms as he did, while the one with longer hair just listened to him, smiling slightly. A woman with silvery hair like Ivan’s was talking with another woman with long brown hair, the two of them laughing. All of them were dressed in elegant robes with intricate designs and blindingly beautiful colours.

“What is this place…?” Yao asked, stunned.

Ivan smiled happily and put him and Kiku down, “This is my home, the realm of the gods. Hehe, real ones, not phoney ones like the one that temple worshiped.” Yao looked back at him. His clothes had changed from the ratty traveller look he had had, to a robe equally as elegant as the others there and a pink scarf around his neck.

“You… You’re a god…? B-But, h-how…? Why…?” Ivan smiled softly and lovingly at Yao, “I watched you as you grew up, and knew that I wanted you. You were so much different then anyone else in that tiny village,” He smiled more, “Plus, you are quite cute too. When I learned that you were to be sacrificed, I came down disguised as a traveller and tried to get you to come with me. When you said no so that no one else would be killed, it only strengthened my belief that I wanted you.” Ivan hugged him, holding Yao closely, “And now you are, you’re my Yao-Yao~”

Yao blushed at the nickname, but hugged back, “For a god, you’re annoying you know…” Ivan just laughed and picked him up, hugging him closer. From then on, Yao lived with Ivan, eventually becoming his bride. The two of them lived happily with each other, and still do in the realm of the Gods.

For as much of his life had been a scam, he knew that the life he had and the love they shared was real.


End file.
